The Arrival of Cygod
by EWMHop
Summary: Gohan fights, Goku arrives, Everyone laughs, Cygod gets PO'ed
1. Default Chapter

Arrival of Cygod  
  
Disclaimer: The name says it all, a few elements may belong to me however, the original DB/Z/GT characters, sadly are not in my possession.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
High up in the sky, atop Kami's Lookout the scene is tranquil. All that can be seen from any direction are clouds and birds. It'd be nice to watch this longer but the story must continue.  
  
Piccolo and Tenshinhan are sparring with each other while Dende looks on slightly amused that the Human was holding his own against the three in one Namek.  
  
"Kikoho!" Tien yelled as he placed his hands in the position needed for his beam. It moved very fast so Piccolo had no time to react all he could do was defend.  
  
"Oh damn.." he mumbled as the blast hit him and knocked him to the floor. The triclops took the advantage and blasted again sending Piccolo over the edge of the tower. But before he could get too far down he flew back up and saw Dende laughing at him.  
  
"What's so funny squirt?" Piccolo asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nothing Piccolo, just that I didn't expect to see you go over the edge." Dende said and Piccolo sweatdropped  
  
"If you think that's funny you need to get out more." the green protector of Earth sighed.  
  
"Well Piccolo," Tien started, "I'm headed back below to train with the others. Thanks for the exercise."  
  
"Next time you won't get so lucky." Piccolo smirked as Tenshinhan became nothing more than a speck of light below.  
  
  
Back on Earth  
-------------  
  
Krillen sat in his lounge chair on the beach just outside the Kame House watching his wife #18 swim with his daughter Marron, who was no longer his little baby girl. In fact she looked older than #18 due to the fact that android was near immortal. He didn't care...who would? 'Life is good' he thought as he sipped his lemonade.  
  
"Woo! Krillen, you sure got lucky snagging the ice queen there! What I would do to that wo-" Master Roshi couldn't finish as a fist flew across his face and sent him sprawling into the sand.  
  
"That's my wife Kamesennin, don't talk about her like that you hentai bastard." Krillen hissed, that was the only thing that ever bothered him anymore, if someone talked about his family it had better be good things. From Krillen's perspective his little family of love was perfect.  
  
"Sheesh Krillen, calm down man, you know he wouldn't try that for real, he's harmless." Yamcha said although he was laughing a bit.  
  
"Yamcha, why did you come to live here?" Krillen asked, not as a way of saying 'Get the hell out' but out of real curiosity.  
  
"It got too lonely in the desert, I really miss Bulma, but she has Vegeta. I'm a bachelor for life now. I'm gettin gray hairs, more than you even, which sucks considering that when we met you had no hair." Yamcha sighed as he chugged his beer.  
  
"Who'd have ever thought we'd get old huh? The brave protectors of Earth. We're now old geezers. Those days of adventure...over." Krillen smiled as he remembered all his fun days of youth with Goku and co. The training with the ever perverted Kamesennin, the fights, Namek, meeting Juuhachi-gou, Marron's birth, dying every so often, Goku's always present smile. He missed his friend, he'd not been back since he fused with the dragon balls and Shenlong.  
  
  
Out in Space  
------------  
  
A spaceship is zooming through the darkness. As it fles past moons and planets it blasts a beam from its eyeball like front end at each of them destroying Pluto, then Neptune. The remanents of the planets are then absorbed by the energy field behind it, encircled by tentacles that hold rocket boosters. It resembled a giant squid with only an eye for a body. Uranus, is destroyed, only a bit farther is Jupiter and not too far off is Earth...its main target.  
  
  
Somewhere in the universe, between dimensions  
---------------------------------------------  
"Shenlong," a voice calls, "Shenlong, I think I need to get back to Earth."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that," the thunderous voice of Shenlong sounded, "Son Goku, you have merged with me, just as did Piccolo with Kami-sama, we can not separate now."  
  
"Damn," Goku, well the spirit of Goku in the dragon said, "wait I have an idea."  
  
"Yes, my loyal follower what is it?" asked Shenlong.  
  
"If I'm right, at this time I exist inside YOU." Goku half asked-half stated.  
  
"You are correct Son Goku."  
  
"What if we switched the roles, if you became part of me Shenlong?" Goku tried for a solution, he sensed the danger approaching his home and wanted to protect it again.  
  
"That is impossible...if we were to attempt a complete switch of roles we would both cease to exist." the God Dragon announced sorrowfully, but Goku beamed just the same.  
  
"Well then how about we try to become HALF of each other...We'll use my body design and add your wisdom and power. Will that work?" the Saiya-jin asked hopefully.  
  
"The thought never occured to me Son Goku, but YES it WILL work!" Shenlong nearly laughed as his serpent-like body shrunk into the form of a humanoid.  
  
"Kuso! I can't handle this much power in my own body, I'll need to add some features from you Shenlong." Goku gasped as his body sprouted dragon wings. He was even more startled to find that when his tail grew back it wasn't the furry appendage he expected, instead he found a rather long green lizardish tail.  
  
"I think I can handle this now Shenlong. Domo Arigato my friend." Goku attempted to teleport but pain surged throughout his body stopping him.  
  
"Goku, we are not truly half of each other, that is the only way we can do this, I'm sorry that you won't look quite like yourself but it has to be." Shenlong's thoughts entered Goku's mind as he was surrounded by light.   
  
When the brightness faded not even Gohan would be able to tell that the creature that was there was really Son Goku. The wings and tail were only the start of the Dragon appearance. Goku's legs were scaled, his body was a dark yellow color. The outside of his arms were also scaled; his hands were like a demon's claws. His face was outlined in scales but the inside remained the same, except for the fact that his eyes were solid black with a red pupil. His hair hung down to the middle of his back, no longer was it the traditional Saiya-jin black but as green as his scaled legs, arms, and face. One scale in the middle of his forehead was blue for some reason.   
  
Another bright light flashed giving the DracoSaiya-Jin a bit of clothing. Goku's orange pants and blue shirt. Although the pants were more like shorts, and attached to the shoulders of the shirt was a cape with a Saiya-jin symbol on the back that read "GOD" the cape had holes for his wings to hang out of. The creature smiled showing a mouth-full of sharp teeth and fangs, then placed two fingers on his head and vanished.  
  
  
Earth  
-----  
  
"Gohan get ready they're coming." Piccolo hissed at his student who looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Piccolo-san, are those nasty Saiya-jin really coming?" Five year old Gohan asked as Goku appeared high above the Earth.  
  
'Kuso, this isn't right, I've gotten back to Chikyuu, but at the wrong time. I've come back just before Nappa and Vegeta-san showed up. I've gotta hurry, the Earth in the real time is in trouble, as is the whole universe.' The combo of Shenlong and Goku thought, then adding, 'Good luck my little Gohan-chan, good luck Piccolo, good luck Son Goku of past...I know the outcome of this fight...but good luck just the same' Goku then slammed his fingers to his head again and teleported again.  
  
Only a few hours later in this dimension, Vegeta was crushed by Oozaru Gohan, but thanks to Goku's kindness he got to live. But we all knew that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Chapter One  
I hoped you liked this little bit of what will become a big saga (hopefully, I get uninterested in MANY projects) You know my Goku/Shenlong combo scared the hell out of me...I just typed for a bit then re-read and nearly passed out from how I made him look. But that's a good thing isn't it?  
Please, please, please for the love of Krillen's formerly bald head, read and review.  
  
EWMHop  
EWMDeathScythe@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival of Cygod  
Chapter 2: Confused Saiya-Jin, Lost Dragon  
  
  
"AAAAH!"yelled Goku, "Damnit! every time I teleport I end up in a different timeline!" At this time he was watching Mirai Trunks chop Junanna-gou into Jinzoningen-chunks. (A/N Heh, R.D.T plug) In the past 3 tries he had ended up seeing Piccolo and Gohan prepare for the Saiya-Jin assault, watching Krillen struggling with his emotions with the android remote in his hands, and now here he was in the ALTERNATE future.  
  
"Calm down," came the godly voice of Shenlong, "Letting yourself get upset is making you mess up your approach."  
  
"But Shenlong, how the hell am I supposed to teleport home when I don't know WHEN I am not to mention WHERE?!" the hair on the back of the DragoSaiya-Jin's neck stood on end and glowed. Goku hadn't thought about the possibility of SSJ in his new form, what a power that would be. 'Stronger than a SSJ2 Mystic Gohan maybe,' he thought.  
  
"Goku, let us try to teleport one last time, I believe that our spirits are still trapped between dimensions, we may even see alternate universes that you wouldn't dream of." Shenlong said and the combo of their bodies calmed down so that his power wouldn't be felt.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again." Goku said as he put his fingers up to his forehead. His one blue scale gleamed as he dissappeared.  
  
[AU#1 Trunks' Timeline, after Goku's victory over Freeza and Cold.]  
Freeza Planet #79  
-----------------  
  
"Lord Freeza and King Cold have been killed!" yelled a soldier who was watching the stats on the fight between the golden haired Goku and his masters. After finally realizing that he was free from his slavery he got on the loudspeaker for the base.  
  
"zzzzzzt ATTENTION ALL #79 PERSONNEL zzzzzzzt FREEZA AND KING COLD ARE DEAD zzzzzzzt WE ARE ALL NOW FREE...HUH, NO! LORD KOOLA?!?!?!?" This message left a very stunned base of soldiers wondering if Koola had killed his brother and father or if they had died on their mission.  
  
"Filty insect," Koola spat at the body of the watchman he had just finger-blasted, "really, I thought Daddy and little brother would have gotten better help since those Ginyu idiots died on that damn green planet." Koola turned to face his team of soldiers all of which were stronger than Freeza and Cold's men. Sauzza, the most powerful had a PL of about 900,000 when he wasn't powered up and a max of 1,500,000.   
  
"Listen men, we are here to stay, this place is my inheritance from my wuss of a father and my dickhead of a brother," he smiled, "Make yourselves at home." Koola finished and licked his lips whenever a random blood splash hit him during the carnage that followed his speech.  
  
  
  
Earth, real time  
----------------  
  
"Piccolo!" Dende called as he sensed the approaching danger from space, "Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied taking off his cape and turban, "I feel the life from the other planets being erradicated. This isn't good, I can't feel the power of the being destroying them."  
  
"Another jinzoningen?" asked Dende.  
  
"Yeah a space jinzoningen," Piccolo said when realization hit him, "The Big Ghetti Star? It can't be...but it is."  
  
"I thought that Vegeta and Goku had destroyed that thing." Dende was stunned that the Earth was under attack again.  
  
"That never stopped Freeza my friend," Piccolo reminded him that one should never assume.  
  
Just then the spaceship appeared above the Earth and a single chrome-colored figure desended from it. Piccolo was ready for anything at this point, if he had hair it would be standing on end. What scared him even more was that he couldn't feel the power of the figure since it was like the androids, 'There's no telling how powerful that guy is' Piccolo thought as he raised his power level slowly, not putting off a noticeable aura.  
  
"Hello, Piccolo." the machine said. Many of the Naitives under the tower were killed as the remanents of the lookout fell down in flaming chunks.  
  
AU  
--  
"Wow, Koola huh?" Goku thought, "That was a fun fight, he was powerful, Shenlong can I go fight him?"  
  
"I don't see why not, this is an Alternate Universe, killing Koola may help you to get home....oh no...Piccolo?!" Shenlong felt his former master's power level take a sharp drop, he wasn't dead but he was near it. Dende, luckily, was just blown away by the explosion and had landed not too far away. Mr.Popo...well, Mr.Popo is immortal so he's ok.  
  
"Kuso, now I really wanna fight Koola, here I go." Goku said as he floated down.  
  
Goku walked into the main throne room of the fortress and saw Koola watching one of his men assault a female officer of Freeza's. Just as the larger man lunged in for the blow that would render the woman helpless, Goku struck...one kick is all that was needed to kill him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Goku asked, he sounded more like a Dragon-God than anything else, the one blue scale was now burning red with fury, in short...he was pissed.  
  
"Yes, thank you, :hic: very :sniff: much." she responded weakly, then fell on Goku crying.  
  
"Koola, how dare you use another person's misery for personal pleasure, my name is..." a pause, the creature right now was not Goku or Shenlong, but something that was never supposed to see the light of day again, "Kakarotto. I will kill you now."  
  
"Kakarotto? That's a Saiya-Jin name...but you don't look Saiya-Jin." Koola laughed, "Either way, you can't kill me, I am the most powerful being alive, and you are merely an insect to me."  
  
"Oh, I don't look Saiya-Jin, well YOU don't look MALE but you don't hear me bitching." Kakarotto let the crying woman run to safety and then got ready to fight, or actually, beat the shit out of Koola.  
  
"What the hell do you hope to do to me? I am Koola, brother of Freeza, son of King Cold, and the bringer of your death." Koola raised a finger and shot a laser at Kakrotto, who let it hit him.  
  
As the smoke billowed, Koola laughed but then gasped when a single menacing figure flew out of the cloud and headed straight for him. Just before Kakarotto got to Koola he used the zanzoken to appear right behind the purple demon.  
  
"Boo." Kakarotto said, deep inside his mind there was a small part of Goku holding on, if not, this dragon would destroy the universe. After scaring the hell out of Koola, Kakarotto plucked him on the back of the head lightly, sending Koola into the far wall of the room.  
  
Meanwhile  
---------  
  
"Men you have to hold them back, we are the last ones alive in this base that served Freeza, and if they get to the lab WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Juro yelled, he was the last commander left of Freeza's alive in the universe and he was right...they we're all dead if they got to the lab. Inside the lab was a dark secret that Freeza kept hidden from eyes and ears of all. A warrior that had no equal, thanks to the wonders of science he was defeated and brought to #79 for research.  
  
"Ha, these weaklings couldn't even conquer a planet the size of Pluto." Sauzza said as he blasted a few more soldiers straight to Hell. After the final warrior collapsed, Sauzza's curiosity struck him...what's in that lab they were talking about?  
  
Koola vs. Kakarotto  
-------------------  
"What the hell are you?" Koola asked as he skipped all other forms and went straight to his last, "You're not Saiya-Jin or any other race I know of, your power is too high for you to even exist...are you a god?" Koola wasn't stupid, he knew when he was wrong about an enemy's power, and he had guessed VERY, VERY wrong on this one. After a few seconds of silence Kakarotto laughed. He was close to godhood, he was one third evil Saiya-jin, one third Son Goku, one third Eternal Dragon...how much closer could one be to a god? Just before Kakarotto made a move a sudden shock came from deep inside the basment levels of the fortress.  
  
"The Hell?" Kakarotto said under his breath.  
  
"Kakarotto? Is this part of your power?" Koola asked, and had he not said his enemy's name, there was a chance to avoid a fight.  
  
"KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!!" came a scream from below followed by a golden beam of energy.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Koola yelled as a new imposing figure stood between him and Kakarotto. His hair was a bright gold and his muscles bulged with his power. He had to be a Saiya-Jin, they always seemed to get bigger and stupider, this one took the cake, well in one category at least, he had yet to see intelligence.  
  
"Brolli..." Kakarotto muttered and Brolli turned to face him. The massive Legendary Super Saiya-Jin studied the Ryu-Saiya-Kami (Dragon-Saiyan-God) for a moment he didn't recognise him, who would, but when he stood close enough and sniffed him...all Hell broke loose.  
  
"KAKAROTTO, BROLLI SMASH KAKAROTTO!" Brolli yelled as he lunged at his former cribmate.  
  
Insinde Kakarotto's mind, Goku looked at Shenlong for a while, as if he were trying to read his thoughts. After a minute of staring Goku smiled and asked, "Shenlong, got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish" said the dragon. Outside, Kakarotto sweatdropped.  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
So Kakarotto's back in the picture and we're facing TWO movie villians, this can't be good, and what about our Earth, will Gohan and the others be able to hold off the New Big Ghetti Star? To find out, watch for more chapters! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrival of Cygod-Chapter 3: Hopeless Wall of Flesh  
  
By: EWMHop  
  
Last chapter: Piccolo was attacked. Two movie villans vs. Kakarotto in the AU. Goku and Shenlong playing go-fish. When will the insanity end?  
  
Earth  
  
-----  
  
"uuuum...Trunks?" Goten asked in disbelief as he saw the smoke rising in the distance.  
  
"Y-yeah :gulp: Goten?" Trunks could hardly speak, so many ki's dropped to nothing, Piccolo was ok, Dende too, no need to worry about Popo.  
  
"I can't sense Karin-sama, or Yajirobe-san's energy."  
  
"Me either Goten."  
  
"We should get the others."  
  
"You're right, let's find Gohan and my dad." Trunks said as he sped back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Roshi's island  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell?" Yamcha yelled, "not again, Goku's leaving was supposed to end all this!"  
  
"That's what I thought, let's get over there!" Krillen yelled as he powered up, or tried to, "SHIT! I'm too out of shape to fly! What about you Yam?" Yamcha had little success as well, Master Roshi laughed a bit and tossed them a capsule plane.  
  
"18 are you coming?" Krillen shouted to his wife.  
  
"I guess so. It's wierd, we can't even feel any energy, not even from the attacker." 18 jumped into the newly expanded plane, then Krillen, Yamcha, and herself headed to Karin's tower.  
  
The Woods Near Karin Tower  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Oh shit..." Tien murmured as he dodged the falling shapnel and ran to the base of the tower. "What the hell could have caused this, its not like Piccolo plays with really big firecrackers up there."  
  
"Piccolo can't play with anything right now Tien...not without his arms anyway." came a deep gruff voice from the bushes.  
  
"Piccolo, oh Kami let it be you." Tien felt the tears form as he searched for any part of the Namek. "Holy shit, what happened to you." Piccolo had the left side of his torso missing, his right arm, left leg below the knee and his right foot.  
  
"Kami nothing...he had nothing to do with me surviving this one, damn Kaioshin, him and Enma. They just want me to take a licking and keep on ticking." Piccolo said, the sarcasm heavy on his voice.  
  
"Piccolo what the hell was that?" Tien asked searching the sky for an energy signal.  
  
"Well, let's just say its strong." Piccolo said, fully regenerated.  
  
"But I didn't feel anything before the explosion, just you powering up." Tien remarked, quite puzzled.  
  
"Remember Junanna-gou and Juuhachi-gou?" Tien nodded, "Well its the same for this...thing...we can't feel it's power. What's more it knows us."  
  
"What do you mean it KNOWS us Piccolo?" Tien's three eyes were bulging.  
  
"I mean it knew who I was before it tried to kill me...and it probably has the data on all of us." Piccolo answered as he stared into the sky looking for any sign of the villian of the week.  
  
"Piccolo! There!" Tien yelled as he saw the silver figure dart off in the direction of the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Let's go, Tien, its going to take all of our strengths together to defeat this thing." Piccolo said as he lifted into the air, just before he blasted off however he was stopped by a familiar voice.   
  
"Piccolo-san, here let me heal you first." Dende called as he slowly floated toward the other Namek.  
  
"Dende-sama, you're hurt too, find a place to lay low...if you can, get yourself and Mr.Popo to the check in station to help out Enma." Piccolo's voice held the smallest bit of concern, but he would never admit to being so soft. Soon all the breaks in Piccolo's skin were healed better than he ever could do it himself.  
  
"Let me know if you need my heaing skills again Piccolo, I'll be in Hell." Dende said as he zapped himself and the Genie behind him to the otherworld.  
  
"Let's go Tien, hopefully Vegeta can hold off that thing until we get there." The two warriors flared their Kis and blasted toward the CC to fight the new menace.  
  
C.C  
  
---  
  
"Daaaad! I know you felt that! Get out here and get ready to fight!" Trunks yelled into the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta ran out already in SSJ2 form, his energy melting the walls and burning the carpet. He looked at Trunks who immediately turned Super Saiya-jin, with Goten right behind him. "Good," Vegeta muttered, "I didn't plan on doing all the work myself."  
  
The three Saiya-jins ran out side and looked up into the sky. "Where is it?" Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
"I sense Piccolo and Tenshinhan, they're heading this way, the one responsable for the explosion must be ahead of them!" Goten yelled as he continued to press his Ki upward.  
  
"And people underestimate your intelligence Goten..." a voice muttered from behind him. Turning around, Goten was met with a boot to the face that sent him flying into the nearest tree, snapping the trunk in two. As he skidded across the Capsule Corp. back lawn, he thought to himself, 'Dad, we sure could use your help here...'  
  
Koola and Brolli vs. Kakarotto  
  
------------------------------  
  
"KAKAROTTO CRYBABY! BROLLI SMASH YOU KAKAROTTO!" yelled Brolli as Koola took a few steps back to survey what damage had been done to his newly inherited palace. "Damnit, I wish Sauzza was here right now!" Koola mumbled as not to disturb the two Saiya-jins that were having a staring contest with each other.  
  
:Meanwhile in the now destroyed lab:  
  
Sauzza stood amongst a pile of rubble, glancing around he had only one thought running through his head, 'Who am I?' fortunately his amnesia was only a short lived one as his memories began to flow through his mind, including memories that he, by King Kold's order, was never to think about again.  
  
He saw his childhood, with his best friends Jeice and Zarbon. Then he saw the day which was supposedly erased from his mind. King Kold, Freeza, and Koola had all landed on his homeworld of Gunrona (A/N random keys pushed for the name). He heard the screams, the yells for help, the looks of absolute terror on his people's faces; but most of all, he remembered their laughter...the icy cackles from the Kold family...he remembered that they had tried to fight them off, and they almost won...."I'll get revenge for their crimes" he vowed to himself as he allowed the full memory to overtake him.  
  
Flashback  
  
---------  
  
"Jeice, Sauzza, the three of us put together are more than enough for those bastards, don't you think?" Zarbon asked, his ki flaring around him in his transformed state. Jeice clamped a scouter onto his face, it was a gift from a space traveller a few years back, Bardock, was that the tailed man's name? It wasn't important; the important thing was to check the actual difference in the power levels. The machine beeped almost impatiently as the numbers appeared over three points on its glass.  
  
"The smallest one, Freeza, is at 530,000...Kold is at 1,500,000...and Koola is at 4,000,000." Jeice clicked the scouter again and turned to his friends, "Power up, I need to read yours." The other two did as they were told and let their energies flow through them. "Are you at maximum?" Jeice asked, "Yeah." they both replied. Jeice clicked the button again, "Zarbon, 403,784...Sauzza, 3,743,807," Jeice tossed the scouter to Sauzza, "Measure me," was all he said as he charged up as well. "Ok Jeice, you're at 1,043,580...it seems we're overpowered, but we are the three greatest fighters on this planet, our expierience should be enough to give us the victory!" Sauzza stood up and exited the ruins they had been hiding in, "Let's get them!" he yelled as he shot toward the three tyrants, his friends only a second or two behind him.  
  
"Father, do you think we got them all?" Freeza asked, his brother Koola looked at him, "Put on your scouter and see for yourself, jackass." he said and began to walk back to the ship. Just before Freeza could click the button a ki beam shot from the sky and destroyed the device.  
  
"I guess that answers your question doesn't it son?" Kold said as the three Gunronans landed in front of him, their auras blazing around them, two blue, one orange.  
  
"Zarbon, you take Freeza, Jeice...Kold, and I'll take Koola." Sauzza commanded and charged at Koola.  
  
Koola turned around and jumped over Sauzza's opening attack and blasted him for his troubles. The burning energy only singed Sauzza's hair a little and he returned to battle.  
  
Freeza was locked in a grappling match with Zarbon, and just when Freeza seemed to be getting the upper hand, Zarbon shot him away with a mouth beam. Freeza got up and began to shoot his finger lasers rapidly, Zarbon dodged and batted away some but the majority got through and caused damage, his blood flowed from the open wounds and down his blue skin. "Oh you bastard, you are going to pay for ruining my beautiful body!" Zarbon launched into the air and pointed one hand at Freeza, his wrist at a 90 degree angle, "FIRE ARROW!" he yelled as he let his trademark attack fly. The explosion was immense, it had to have killed Freeza. Or so he thought.  
  
Jeice was using a more physical approach on King Kold, punching and kicking at him to no avail. As Kold blocked Jeice's attacks he smiled inwardly, 'these fools, they actually think they can win'. Jeice jumped back and powered up a Crusher Ball. "FIREBALL!" he shouted. The ball screamed toward King Kold and hit its target. "Take that, and shove it straight up your a-oof!" Jeice's victory comments were cut short as a wayward flying Zarbon crashed into him, while he was distracted King Kold took the advantage, launching a huge Ki attack at Jeice who quickly shoved Zarbon out of the way, but it wasn't quick enough as he had no time to move himself. Two were down, only one remained.  
  
Sauzza was quickly gaining the upper hand, his speed allowing him to blast Koola from one angle and almost in the next instant from another. "I've had enough of your stupid games." Koola muttered as he kicked into seemingly empty space, hitting Sauzza in the stomach, then Ki blasting him into the ground. Sauzza looked up to see Koola standing above him, then the faces of Freeza and King Kold, then he knew nothing but darkness.  
  
Sauzza awoke to the sound of drills buzzing and flesh being seperated. He looked over and saw Freeza holding down Zarbon as a team of medics drilled a device into his head and buried it in his brain.  
  
"See Father," Freeza pointed at the now uncounscious Zarbon, "We can control their power and erase their memories, they will work for us." King Kold smirked, "With these devices we can limit them to a certain level, Zarbon will only be capable of 33,000, Jeice will have 64,000 and Sauzza will have only 100,000.  
  
"No. Let him have a million."  
  
"Then he is your responsability son."  
  
"Yes father. Make it a 1,500,000...he will be more useful to us that way."  
  
Sauzza tried to get up to attack but quickly realized he was bound to the table he lay on, and under the watchful gaze of Koola.  
  
"NO, g-get it away, Sauzza heeeeeeelp AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jeice's voice came from behind him, where Sauzza expeted that what had happened to Zarbon was happening to Jeice as well.  
  
"Now you." Koola whispered as he placed his hands on Sauzza's head, securing it in one position. Sauzza felt the drill enter then, thankfully, darkness again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------  
  
Sauzza tilted his head to the side a computer chip and a small bit of wire fell out of his ear. "This damn device, made me a slave, made me a murderer, made me into what I hated, made me into him." He powered up, his energy level reaching well over what he was previously capable of. "Koola, you son of a bitch, I know Zarbon and Jeice are dead, but I will get the final revenge." he blasted through the same hole that Brolli had made. He came face to face with Koola immediately.  
  
"Good, you lived, now kill those two!" Sauzza didn't move he just let his aura surround the both of them.  
  
"What the fu-" Koola never got to finish as a fist plowed through his stomach. "For Zarbon!" Sauzza kicked Koola in the chest, breaking all his ribs, "FOR JEICE! AND THIS!" he placed his hand on Koola's face, "IS FOR ME!" the ki blast enveloped his head and vaporized it. Sauzza glanced over at Kakrotto and Brolli who were still involved in a "My Ki is bigger than your ki" contest. Sauzza decided it was of little relevance to him who won, and walked toward Koola's ship to take it for himself.  
  
"Brolli no can smash Kakarotto, Kakarotto too strong." Brolli was still attempting to power above his maximum to no avail.  
  
"Brolli, you and I are not enemies, but I know that if I let you go, you will be a danger to this universe." Kakrotto said, and as if almost on cue the 'Mood Scale' in his forehead turned white and shot a beam at Brolli, it split into two and went into his eyes. The Super Saiya-jin's hair faded to black and his power along with it.  
  
"Huh? What happened, Kakarotto what was that." Brolli spoke in a more civilized manner now.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Kakarotto entered his mind, to see a laughing Goku and a smiling Shenlong. "The dragonballs?" Shenlong nodded. Kakarotto's rage faded and Goku came back to the surface. "Brolli, you may go now, there is no need for us to fight anymore, if you could, please go to Earth and and help the new prince of the Saiya-Jin, Trunks defend it."   
  
"I will Kakarotto, but tell me, how is it that you became such a creature when I know you are a Saiya-jin like me?" Brolli responded as he walked toward a space pod.   
  
"Had a little help from a supreme being that's all, bye now!" Goku shouted as he once again placed two fingers on his forehead and concentrated on Gohan, and his other friends. "Instantanious Movement time...I'm coming guys, hold on!" he thought as he disappeared from that universe.  
  
Capsule Corporation  
  
-------------------  
  
"Greetings I am Cygod, I am the new version of the Big Ghetti Star...I have come for revenge on Goku and Vegeta." the being spoke as Goten struggled to pick himself off of the ground.  
  
"Well I am Vegeta, if I am the one you want, you can just try to come and get me! I've been waiting for a chance to rip open a tin can or two!" Vegeta yelled as his golden energy billowed around his body like a flowing cape. "You can leave Goten and Trunks out of it, they are of no concern to you right now, I am your opponent, face me!"  
  
"I know damn good and well who ALL of you are, Saiya-jin, Namek, and Earthling alike, I also know that you stand no chance of beating me even if all of you attacked me, so I think I'll just toy around with this one," Cygod spoke softly, his tone much like that of first-form Cell's insect-like voice. He pointed his hand at Goten and a silver energy surrounded it, he prepared to send the blast through the young Son's skull when suddenly....  
  
"GUUUUUN!" Vegeta had been powering a Galic Gun during the creature's introduction speech, and when he felt that Cygod was totally off guard he let it fly. Goten took the opportunity to flee and ran toward Trunks who struck his side of the fusion pose, Goten followed suit and soon where two had once stood, there was one. There was Gotenks.  
  
"It'll take much more than that Vegeta." a voice from above called, Vegeta and the fusion looked up and saw the robot standing on Capsule Corp's roof, the area that the blast had hit was obliterated and a few scraps of an alien metal were scattered around.  
  
"That blast may have completely obliterated that body, but trust me there are plenty more where that came from," Cygod leaped down and his form began to change, "Maybe I'll take on a form you can show a little more respect to, eh great prince?" electric energy crackled around Cygod as his armor began to shift and change into....the form of King Vegeta.  
  
"Father..." Vegeta muttered before tears formed in his eyes, the Cygod had taken a psychological advantage over great Saiya-jin, and had beaten him with it. Vegeta's golden hair turned black, and his eyes along with it. He extended his left hand, wiped his eyes with his right, and fell to his knees, "My father, I failed you..." Vegeta whispered as he dropped his hands to his knees, "I didn't kill Freeza."  
  
"VEGETA! SNAP OUT OF IT! ITS A DAMN MIND TRICK!" Gotenks yelled, but it was far too late, Cygod was rushing toward Vegeta with incredible speed, and he forced his knee into Vegeta's stomach, and with the rising force drove an elbow into his lower back snapping Vegeta's spine in two, and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Too easy."   
  
End CH-3 


	4. Chapter 4

The Arrival of Cygod  
  
Chapter 4: Goku vs. A Frigidaire?  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't owned DBZ for the past 3 chapters...Guess what, I still don't!  
  
"Vegeta!" Gotenks yelled as he looked at Vegeta's eyes, they had become two empty circles. His mouth was agape and tears still flowed down his cheek.  
  
"So, Gotenks," Cygod started as his form again shifted, this time to Super Buu, "care to take your turn?"  
  
Gotenks quickly began to gather power. He realized that his highest level would be needed to compete with the robotic warrior and he'd have to keep himself alert since this being used intelligence as an added weapon.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Came the final yell as a gust of an energy-enriched wind blew across the C.C courtyard. Gotenks' hair reached his knees now, he peeled off his vest and stretched out his legs. 'This is not gonna be easy' he thought as he got ready for whatever came his way.  
  
Cygod smiled, his mouth full of the same fangs that the original Buu had, "Look behind you," he shouted to Gotenks. Gotenks instead threw a fist back and was quite surprized when it impacted something. He wheeled around only to see another Cygod drawing back a fist. Thinking quickly Gotenks flipped above it and came to a ready stance in mid-air. Two balls of energy surrounded his hands as he placed them right infront of the second Cygod's face.  
  
"Shine Shine Missile." he said quite softly, as if it were to be expected. Beam after beam launched itself from Gotenks' palms and within a few seconds there was yet another crater in the area of Capsule Corporation. The Buu Cygod was now running toward Gotenks, as he got nearer, the one that had just been blasted shot into the air and transformed into pure energy. Cygod jumped up and grabbed the energy ball and disappeared, the familiar sound of someone's zanzoken behind Gotenks caused him to turn quickly, only to come face to face with a energy ball easily the size a small moon.  
  
"Oh, shit." Gotenks muttered before he felt the burning explosion tear at his body. He spun several times in the air before slamming into one of the previously created craters. His body glowed white for a moment before it split into two, the fusion had ended.  
  
"G-goten," Trunks struggled to his knees before falling on his face again, "can y-you move?" There was no response. Trunks looked to his left only to see something that would haunt him for years to come. Goten's body was blasted open right where the blast would have hit Gotenks. Trunks stared in horror as through Goten's open wound, he could see his heart beating, beating, and beating no more.   
  
"You heroic son of a bitch!" Trunks cried, his tears forming a puddle under his face, "You forced yourself into taking control of the fusion when you saw what was coming didn't you?" Trunks crawled to Goten's corpse and cradled it in his arms before letting out a cry that would send banshees fleeing in terror. "YOU HAD TO SAVE ME, I'M OLDER I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY LITTLE BUDDY! ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! GOTEN YOU HAD TOO MUCH OF YOUR FATHER IN YOU! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Trunks stood fully restored and in a new form, SSJ2.   
  
Placing Goten's dead body back on the ground Trunks put his hand over his best friend's eyes, allowing them to shut and letting Goten rest. "I'll let this bastard know that he shouldn't mess with the Prince and his fool!" Trunks waved his hands wildly in the air as tears splashed onto his torn jacket. His fingers formed a diamond shape and he pointed it directly at Cygod, "Burning Attack!" The narrow beam of energy pierced straight through Cygod's chest, shards of the alien metal flew everywhere.  
  
"T-t-trunks...fin-finish him boy!" Vegeta had awoken and though he was in intense pain he gave his son his encouragement.  
  
Trunks ran at the stumbling Cygod and kicked him into the air. He brought his hands to his side and yelled for anyone around to hear, "This is for my best friend, Son Goten, we'll miss you, you stupid brave moron. Kamehame HA!" And as though it were an incarnation of revenge itself, the usually blue beam turned blood red and lanced through the air. The explosion of the blast shook the ground for miles and broke windows in many of the nearby buildings.  
  
Trunks' hair faded back to purple as he felt two familiar kis approaching him quickly and another few coming at a slower rate.   
  
"Trunks what happened?" Piccolo asked as he landed in the now obliviated courtyard.  
  
"Well, obviously Mom's Saiya-jin proof housing material worked." Trunks pointed out that the main building of C.C had barely any damage, "Other than that, Goten died saving me, and dad's back is broken. Tien can you bring dad inside, I'll take Goten."  
  
"Hai, I'm sorry we weren't faster Trunks, I wish we could have helped." Tien chopped Vegeta in the neck, knocking him out for mercy's sake.   
  
"You couldn't have, it took a new transformation to destroy it." A few years back, Bulma had discovered that an initial transformation to the next level of SSJ was more powerful than later transformations not triggered by the rage that powered the Saiya-jin.  
  
"Still, I feel horrible for failing to protect the people I care about." Tien surrounded Vegeta in a bit of psychic energy and lifted him as to protect his back, "We'll get him into a healing chamber, he should be better in a matter of days."  
  
"Piccolo, fly to Krillen and Yamcha, they're coming this way, tell them to go back to Kame Island, I think everything is under control here." Trunks gathered Goten in his arms and walked into the medical wing of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Piccolo muttered to himself as he rocketed to where he felt Krillen and Yamcha's kis.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trunks, I'm so sorry," Bulma held her son in her arms and cried with him as Goten's body lied not 10 feet away on a stretcher, covered with a sheet.  
  
"Its ok mom, Namek's not too far away, I'm sure they won't mind us using the Dragon Balls there again." Trunks walked out of the room and immediately stared in the direction Piccolo had gone in, "Kis flaring? What the hell." He felt Tien heading there too, obviously he had felt it as well.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seemed the two of them had arrived just in time. As they neared the battle site, they saw a capsule plane in sinking into the water, smoke billowing from several holes in the hull, more unbelievable was the fact that there were four Cygods. One for each Z-fighter, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, and #18. They both pushed themselves toward their friends faster but just before they got within the needed distance to help, two flashes of light stopped them in their tracks. They had each gotten their own Cygod. The newly arrived Cygods began to change their form, it was then that Trunks noticed that each of the other Cygods had taken a form that apparently struck fear into the warrior they were facing. #18's was Cell form two, Krillen's was fourth form Freeza, Yamcha's had taken on Nappa's form, and ironically enough Piccolo's was Gohan as a child.  
  
"There's no telling what we'll be up against" Tien muttered as he got ready to fight. Trunks went into his newly aquired SSJ2 state, and just as Bulma's theory had suggested, he was already weaker.  
  
Tien's Cygod had formed itself into a Cell Jr. while Trunks' had taken a shape that while strange, was quite understandable, Vegeta.  
  
(A/N: for this part of the story I will refer to each character's Cygod as the form they took e.g. Piccolo is fighting Gohan)  
  
Piccolo grabbed Gohan by the tail and spun him around rapidly flinging him into Freeza and Nappa. Krillen and Yamcha took the opportunity to do something that neither of them thought they would ever have to do again.  
  
"Kamehame HA!" they both shouted as they launched their beams into all three Cygods in their vicinity. Gohan was blasted back toward Piccolo who grabbed him and threw him toward the ocean below. He then put two fingers to his forehead and growled for a moment.  
  
"Makankosappo!" The drill beam struck Gohan just before he hit the water. Piccolo followed up with the trademark Renzoku Energy Dan.  
  
#18 was laying it into Cell as she punched and kicked at any opening that appeared before her. Occasionaly she'd fire a blast when it seemed necessary for added power. She looked beyond her opponent and saw Tien battling Cell Jr. toward her. Tien noticed her as well and they both dropped back and ki blasted their two Cygods into each other, the two were then decapitated as a Kienzan created by Krillen and being controlled by Yamcha (think Sokidan like control), shot by. Glancing around #18 saw that Nappa and Freeza had suffered the same fate. Piccolo shot up from the depths below with a battered silver Gohan in his hands, he squeezed as hard as he could and began to charge up around it. He let the ki enveloped Gohan fly toward Cell and Cell Jr. and the three defeated machines floated there sparking every once in a while. Krillen had dispersed his Kienzan and had kicked Freeza into the floating pile of scrap. Yamcha brought the headless shining behemoth Saiya-jin to the dump as well, this just left...  
  
Trunks had started things of lightly, not knowing what the Cygods had been capable of in the first place. Vegeta had quickly shown him that he was not to be taken lightly as he used many of Vegeta's signature techniques. After a Finishing Buster that had stunned Vegeta, Trunks put his hands in front of him and powered into a Final Flash.   
  
"You're nowhere near as good as my father! HE COULD TAKE YOU ALL! FINAL FLASH!" the beam shot through Vegeta's shoulder and he joined the rest in the pile of beaten Cygods.  
  
The warriors surrounded the pile and began to power up their most powerful attacks to finish the lot. Just as they were about to release their shots the Cygods disappeared only to reappear right behind the ones they had originally been fighting, fully regenerated.   
  
"Did you think it would be that easy?" they all asked at once. Sparks jumped all around them, letting the Z-warriors know that whatever these things were, they were powering up. The Cygods got ready to fire their own attacks, obviously modeled after whomever's form they had taken. "Good bye, worthless warriors." The blasts were fired, the next thing any of the fighters knew, they were on an island and a golden blur was fighting all six Cygods where they had just been.  
  
"Who the hell?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I'll tell you who...Gohan" Piccolo smiled, "One pissed off Saiya-jin C.P.A"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was indeed Gohan, and Gohan was indeed pissed. He kicked Freeza and his dress shoe went right through his body. Chibi Gohan charged at him, and was dismissed by a mere flare of the older Gohan's ki. A third attack destroyed the rest of them, a spinning assault of ki beams.  
  
"What the hell are these things?" Gohan asked no one in particular as his SSJ2 energy crackled around him. He then noticed the scraps and shards of metal and wire coming together in one spot.  
  
"Oh shit, not another regenerating villian" Gohan sighed as Cygod completely reformed himself.  
  
"Son Gohan, how good of you to join the fight, I guess I won't have to hunt you down afterall." Cygod began to shape-shift and decided on the form of Radditz. "Now be a good boy and die for Uncle Radditz why don't you." Gohan simply laughed and dropped down to another island, 'I think I'd like to stand on solid ground for this, can't afford to get this new business suit wet.' Gohan thought as he landed.   
  
"I see my shape shifting has no effect on you. I guess I can stop with the silver copies now," Cygod's silver body began to gain color and he took on a form of his own. When this final shape shift was over Cygod stood before Gohan a 6'0" humanoid being with short black hair and shining blue eyes, Saiya-jin style armor (cuz its cool), and lightly tanned metallic "skin". (Ok I can't make a cool looking villian, so I made me. This isn't a self-insert I just needed a description I could imagine while writing)  
  
"Judging by our little clash just now I think I should stop playing around and take you seriously, you're far more powerful than even Trunks was when he hit level 2 a while ago." Cygod crossed his arms as a lightning bolt struck him from above and began to crackle around his body. 'Obviously his way of powering up' thought Gohan.   
  
"I hope you realize that you have no chance Gohan. Within my power source lies all the energy I've absorbed from the planets I've destroyed. It's like you're taking on the rest of the universe all at once." Cygod smiled, "The amount of power I'll use against you is nowhere near what I'm fully capable of. Soon you'll be crying for your daddy!" he charged at Gohan quickly, giving the demi-Saiya-jin little time to react. Gohan allowed the first punch to land, merely to gauge his opponent's capabilities.  
  
'He's not joking, he really is strong!' Gohan's mind yelled as his feet dug two trenches while he skidded to a halt across the ground. Gohan concentrated on bringing the Mystic power given to him by the Old Kaio back to the surface, if he could maintain both SSJ2 and Mystic at the same time he knew he could beat Cygod. He'd never tried anything like this before; although, deep in his Saiya-jin side, he wanted to see just how powerful he was. His hair faded to black, then back to gold, black again, and returning to gold one more time before he reached his goal, when the Mystic form and SSJ2 combined his hair was both colors, some strands glowing gold, others a deep black. His eyes had changed as well, forming a spiral of teal-green and black.  
  
"Ready, metal head?" Gohan asked softly before rushing toward Cygod so fast it appeared he was it two places at once. He drove his left elbow into the machine's chest while his right palm was forced into its chin. The force of the attack shoved Cygod back; taking advantage of the distance between them Gohan threw his right leg into a roundhouse to Cygod's face. Gohan kept the spinning motion of his attack and floated into the air, another lightning fast kick flung Cygod into the air. Gohan stopped spinning and put his hands above his head, "Maaasennnkoooo!" he yelled as he shot his beam at the out of control space machine.  
  
"It won't be that easy Gohan!" Cygod laughed as he stopped suddenly and faced the oncoming attack. He placed one hand in front of him as Vegeta would for a Big Bang, but he also put his other hand behind it forming a plus sign with them. "Nova Beam!" he shouted and a flashing white beam rocketed from his hands, it connected with the Masenko and quickly pushed it back toward Gohan.  
  
"No way, it can't be...I won't be killed by my own attack!" Gohan screamed. The beam was getting closer to him but he couldn't throw it off, Cygod's power was too much for even a SSJ2 Mystic to handle. "I'm sorry, I've failed," Gohan whispered as he felt his two-colored hair being singed by the heat of the beam getting closer. Just before it hit him, he felt an energy signal appear next to him, the blinding light of Cygod's beam prevented him from seeing whoever it was, but something about the Ki, was so familiar, so warm, he could swear he knew it. He heard the owner of the Ki speak, it was a deep voice, it sounded otherworldly, yet it sounded friendly, and it spoke words that he had heard oh so often.  
  
"Ka," it began, 'Who are you?' Gohan thought  
  
"me," 'Your Ki is so...familiar'  
  
"ha," 'How do you know that attack?'  
  
"me," 'Oh Kami, I know you, I'd bet my life on it'  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 'Your aura is so soothing, it makes me want to cry for some reason'  
  
The Kamehame Ha pushed combined with the Masenko and pushed Cygod's Nova Beam back toward him at amazing speed. There was an immense explosion and over the boom Cygod could be heard screaming in pain. The light faded and Cygod was no where to be seen. Gohan looked to his side and saw a fearsome creature, a humanoid dragon, with green scales and a yellow body. Its wings were flapping, and with each flap, tiny energy bolts jumped into the air. It turned to him. Gohan jumped back, scared, but still feeling somehow drawn to this demon. It smiled, its mouth full of fangs. It pulled its arms to its side and then threw one into the air its hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"YOSH!" it yelled. Its voice no longer deep and powerful, but high and childish, "That was close, ne Gohan?"  
  
All at once it hit Gohan, he knew who this was, and the appearance made perfect sense to him now.  
  
"OTOUSAN!" Gohan grabbed Goku in a tight hug and cried into his shoulder, "You're back Otousan, you're back!"  
  
"It's ok Gohan, my back's ok, just got wings now." An ever clueless Goku said as he patted his oldest son on the head.  
  
"It's gonna come back, it's got more power still." Gohan dropped back and got ready for whatever came to him.  
  
"No, Gohan, I'll take this fight, you go take care of Piccolo and the others." Goku looked up and saw a silver streak coming from above, "I'll finish him in no time...I'll avenge your little brother Gohan."  
  
"Hai, be careful dad, he's got the power of the rest of the universe with him." Gohan powered down and flew toward the island he put Piccolo and the others on beforehand.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cygod had come back to Earth, his body form still in his "True Form" but still uncolored. He flew toward Goku and stopped about 10 feet from the dragon warrior.  
  
"Son Goku," it whispered  
  
"You're good!" Goku smiled, "Can you tell what I'm thinking...NOW?"  
  
"Just as pitifully stupid as ever I see, even with Shenlong's added brain power."  
  
"That's not nice, and I complemented you. See if I let you get in any hits." Goku mock pouted.  
  
"Oh you'll be too paralyzed with fear to dodge or block my attacks." Cygod smiled and began to shape shift into...  
  
"A NEEDLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku yelled, "Oh man I wish I wasn't scared of these things!"  
  
Again the scale on the middle of his forehead glowed and a white energy surrounded him.  
  
'Hey...I'm not anymore!' Goku laughed mentally. The power of the dragonballs inside of him had allowed him to grant himself a wish. 'I've got an idea' he thought. As the Needle Cygod began to rush toward him, the point aimed at his heart, Goku began to cycle other fears through his mind.  
  
"What the hell?" Cygod asked as his body stopped in mid air and shifted involuntarily into...Chi Chi. All the other Z-Warriors on the island had a good laugh at that. Cygod tried to charge again but was stopped, this time to transform into an empty fridge. Cygod growled and tried again, only to be stopped again as he transformed into a baby Gohan with a dirty diaper. The laughter on the island below was growing in volume.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Cygod yelled, reverting to the form he battled Gohan in. "Your simple mind is filled with trivial matters as your fears. Looks like I'm relying on power this time."  
  
"Either that or your gonna make me laugh to death." Goku smiled, but not for long as Cygod rushed at him. The next battle had begun.  
  
END CHAPTER 4.  
  
I had the whole Goku's fears thing planned for a while, but I didn't know how and when to put it in. I just thought it'd be pretty funny. R-n-R please, I'd like to get some input for the next chapter.  
  
---  
  
EWMHop 


End file.
